The present invention is directed to a mould shell section for a mould shell for forming a wind turbine blade, to a mould shell for forming a wind turbine blade, to adjustment means for adjusting adjacent mould shell sections to each other, and a method for providing a smooth transition between adjacent mould shell sections.